Crabstickz raped
by TheBestOfHope
Summary: Chris get raped by Pj. Yeah I can't write love right. Basically Crabstickz, aka Chris Kendell had a small crush that ended up causing a lot more problems for himself.
1. Chapter 1

Just a small lemon with crabsticks and kickthepj. Who tops? Pj duh! Are you ready for some sex? I just felt like coming out and saying it. Okay it's not going to be completely consensual. That just how I write. I'm a weirdo. Okay maybe this is going to be a rape story. Damn it I'm sorry! I can't write happy normal sex. Maybe I'm a psycho!

A knock on the door broke the silence I was sitting in. I jump up off the couch excited that I don't have to sit here flipping through the tv channels. Pushing my straight brunette hair out of my eyes I smile at the thought of company. I peek through the peephole and see the face of one of my best friends Pj.

He has curly dark brunette hair and deep brown eyes the color of a falling sun set. I can get off track easily. Opening the dark red door I laugh at his huge smile when I welcome him.

"Hiya there Chris, are you ready for a fun afternoon of watching tv and eating biscuits?" Pj says in a sarcastic voice.

"Of course, after we can cuddle up and watch chick flicks." I say with a small smile. The cuddling didn't actually sound that bad. And with Pj, oh baby. See how side track I can get? I think I might have a teeny tiny baby crush on him. Let's just put that to the side for now.

"Maybe we can have a little smooch after?" Pj giggles.

"That would drive the fans crazy." I say with a smile. He made me smile already. He is so amazing.

"Then let's drive them crazy." Pj says with a wide smile.

Then something kind of weird happened. Pj grabs my hands and pins the above my head.

"Pj, what are you doing" I say blushing deeply. Pj grabs the top of my pants and yanks them down.

"Pj s-stop it, let go of me!" I say as he pushs his hands through my boxers.

"Oh I know you want this Chris. I see the way you look at me, this will be so much easier if you don't resist." He says smiling. I try to get out of his grip but he is too strong. He rips off my boxers and pushes off my pants all the way. Yes I liked him ,but I'm not ready for this. In fact I'm still a virgin.

"P-p-please stop, I'm a v-virgin." I say as my eyes tear up a little. Pj just smiles.

"Not for much longer." He seemed to have a slight giddiness in his voice as he said this. I can't believe this is happening. All I wanted was a lazy afternoon with one of my friends. Who'd thought I'd be getting raped?

The poke of something semi soft pulls me out of my thoughts. I look down and see Pjs 8 inch cock rubbing against my leg. He grabs my shoulder and pushes me over to my kitchen table. Shoving some old mail and a few books off the table he pushes my face to the table, making my ass stick up in the air a little. I scream as he first thrusts in, I have never done anything like this and he did it so suddenly.

Pj pushes in again and begins to speed up in between thrust. A few tears slip out of my eyes and on the table. The small water droplets collected together to make a little puddle. It feels like I'm being stretched beyond my limits.

"Oh I needed this, you are so fucking tight. Chris, oh Chris this is so amazing." Pj says as he leans in to my ear. The pain seemed to be unbearable. Suddenly the pain disappeared and almost instantly pleasure came. A loud moan escaped my mouth.

"Looks like I found someone's sweet spot" he says in a mocking voice while smiling. I can feel Pj hit the same spot over and over. Waves of pleasure hit me and then a strange sensation came over me. It's like masturbating except better. My body seemed to spasm and my knees felt as weak as jello.

"Oh wow Chris, you just cam. Good thing I'm," he moans, " almost their too." He thrust in pounding on me. Almost at a Jack hammer pace my stomach hits the wooden table with each thrust and the feeling of bruises forming.

Pj tightens his grip on my wrists as he continues to thrust into me with no mercy. Small whimpers escape my mouth as tears stream down my already tear stained face. With a final thrust Pj releases deep inside me and smiles with satisfaction. He hold the position then finally unmount me.

Small ripples of cum leak down my leg. With Pj no longer holding me up I fall to the ground in a heap. The thought of standing makes me want to die.

"That was real fun. How about you clean your self up in the bathroom and we can watch some tv?" Pj says zipping and buttoning up his pants.

I make no movement. "Maybe you didn't hear me, I said Clean yourself up. Now." Pj says in a strict loud voice. I reach my hand up and to the table and painfully pull myself up. My ass is so sore, it feels abused and beaten. I take small steps to the bath room and collapse onto the ground once more. The sound of the telly being turned on and Pj sitting down calmed me down a little bit.

I climb up once more and look into the mirror. Some how I had gotten a big purple bruise of the side of my head, but that was the least of my concern. Looking down I see a drying trail of blood down my leg. Grabbing the towel from the rack I douse it with water and being to gently wipe up the blood. When I get closer to the source it becomes more of a dap

The pain I'm feeling is definitely one of the worst pains ever. Glancing at my stomach I see a long purple and red bruise across it. I touch it slightly, it stings. I look in the dirty hamper and find a pair of boxers and jeans. Putting them on is quiet the challenge. Trying to avoid touching any of the bruising to much was harder then excepted when putting on the boxers ,but they weren't nearly as hard as putting on the jeans.

"Would you hurry up in their. I'm getting bored." Pj says knocking on the door startling me.

"Sorry... I'm just...washing up." I say in a small voice. Wiping away all trace of blood I slowly pull my pants up. A sting sensation for the bruise along my stomach makes me finch. Avoiding the mirror I slowly cream the bathroom door open.

"Took your Damn time didn't you Chris? Next time you better be quicker." Pj says casually while flipping throughout the channels. He pats the space next to him and I slowly sit down flinching from the pain.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two… Not sure how this goes about but. What ever Warning btw this is going to spiral down from here. As in after this chapter there might be like spanking and embarrassment and shlit. Next chapter a special Phil or Dan or maybe both will enter the story to spice things up. Oh hot mama.

With his right hand flipping channels, Pj made sure his left hand was just as productive. A brush of his hand was enough to make me shudder. Without warning Pj is full on groping me. He grazes every inch of my crotch, stroking my (i really wanted to put no no square right here) abused and bruised areas seemingly the most. I can't stop myself from shaking.

With one motion Pj pinned me to the floor. One hand holding both my arm about my head, the other on my chin, with his legs spreading my legs apart.

"I see someone is ready for round two?"

I want to scream no, but instead an inaudible yelp escapes instead.

Letting my chin go, Pj slowly traces my chest before he explores what previously were my unknowns. He began to stroke me as he seemed to squeeze my cock. Fear strikes through my body, causing new tears to trail down my cheeks.

Pjs slow and agonizing pumps make me bite my lips, not wanting to give into the begging.

"Come on Chris. You know what you want. Just say it."

"Stop." I moaned with the least convincing whisper ever.

"Are you sure?" Pj replies taking a brief break. A moan crawls out of my throat.

"Y-y-ye-...God no please keep going."

Pj resumes his stroking, this time with more force, My moans become uncontrollable. As he continues to pump me faster and faster, through my sexual paradise, I see him face to face, examining me. His smile is one of victory.

My body is no longer in my control. Pj is in control. With seconds more of pleasure, I spazm. I'm unsure what has happened? Did i die, or have a seizure? What is this. I cam…

Pj made me cum.

Pj slowly pulls his hand out of my pants still tightly gripping both of my hands about my head. His smile widens as he sucls gingerly on his gingers.

"Fuck Chris, You taste amazing…" Pj takes a second then looks back down at me," I think we are both clear in this arrangement but just incase… I'm in charge. You will listen to every word i say. If you don't i will punish you. Swiftly without warning and mercilessly. You are Mine. MINE. M.I.N.E"


End file.
